Unfortunate Aftermath
by angievalentine189
Summary: 6th year and up! Bl, don't like don't read. Possible selective Weasly bashing. Draco confesses his true feelings to Harry, which leaves our poor savior questioning how he feels. Will he accept him? Will things work out in everyone's' favor? Or will things go downhill fast? Sucky summary, I promise the story will be better. Will probably be pretty long Alternates between H/D P.O.V.
1. Reminisce

**Rated for safety! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER *cries***

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Draco slowly walked the halls ignoring the glares of all the other students. He acknowledged the fact that he was hated for being a Slytherin, as well as being the ice-prince known to make the lives of the golden trio; especially scarface, harder than necessary. He knew he had brought this reputation on himself by doing everything his father wanted him to. He was infamous as the rival of their savior and they looked at him with contempt as if he would hurt them in an instant….wasn't he just a student like them? He knew that no other sixth year was dealing with the things he had gone through in the past year—not to mention his entire life…

What they didn't know was that since the end of the Triwizard tournament he had recognized his true feelings for previously mentioned Scarhead and as an unfortunate aftermath of the grogginess he felt as he woke up in the hospital wing after his duel with Harry in the bathroom….. He had opened his eyes and seen Harry there over him looking horrified at the bandages that covered his chest and he had done the unthinkable…he Draco Malfoy (snake) and confessed to the savior Harry Potter (lion)….. He laughed as he thought back to the unreadable expression on Harry's face as he bolted out the door…Draco paused for a bit as he remembered what he felt as he was coming to terms with his feelings….

_He remembered how at the beginning of that year he had begun to feel different towards the Gryffindork and how he had begun to notice the way he walked and the way he would smile with his friends….he also remembered the lack of sleep worrying about that danger magnet throughout all the ordeals. The first task had almost given him a heart attack; of course he had covered himself well by insulting Harry._

_"Potter, my father and I have a bet you see…I said you wouldn't last ten minutes….he disagrees.. He believes you won't even last five." Of course this had resulted in Harry insulting his father and that crazy Professor Moody who wasn't really the professor but a psychotic death eater in disguise had turned him into a ferret…(Which had become a running joke with all who hated him, mostly the weasel)_

_During that dreadful first task he had prayed to every god he could think of to keep that idiot safe and to not let him become dragon bait. He had sat on the very edge of his seat with his nails digging into the palms of his hands so hard they nearly drew blood._

_The second task had been worse, having to deal with the fear of Harry drowning, trying to hide how much seeing him half naked affected him, as well as the jealousy of how harry had so many people he cared about and wondering if he had been at the bottom of the lake if harry would come to save him_

Draco was interrupted by his musing as he realized he had finally reached the Slytherin common room. "Mudblood" he quickly said and walked through the now open portrait door and walked briskly to his common room in order to avoid speaking to anyone. Sadly it was not meant to be as he heard that dreadful sound that could only be described as…Pansy. "Drakey!" Pansy squealed in her annoying voice as she practically threw herself onto Draco. "Where have you been, I've looked everywhere for you! When are we going to have our 'us' time". Draco resisted the urge to throw the annoying girl off of him instead he gave her an icy look and calmly stated,"Pansy we are not nor have we ever been in a relationship"

"But Drakey we went to the Yule ball together!"

"That's only because the person I wanted to go with went with someone else!" Draco fumed as he finally made it to his prefect room as he slammed the door shut on her bewildered pug faceand preformed every protective charm known to students as he slumped down on the floor and leaned back thinking about the ball.

Draco remembered how jealousy burned inside him when he heard Harry had asked that –nasty Cho Chang to the ball then the Patil girl. He of course had to ask Pansy in order to keep up appearances as the perfect Slytherin prince. He had down his best to keep Pansy off him as much as he could and only danced with her in order to stealthily trip Harry and his date as they danced….Not that they really needed sabotage, Harry wasn't exactly dancer of the year….but it gave him a chance to get close and look at Harry with his beautiful green eyes and that dazzling smile…not to mention that perfect arse…

Draco sighed as he stood up and made his way over to the bathroom. He could feel himself becoming hard once again to the thought of harry. He'd always wanted his attention and it wasn't until fourth year that he realized just how deep his feelings ran….during the previous summer he had distributed his time from jerking off to Harry, to his studies as well as playing the part of a willing future death eater in the presence of his fath- no, Lucius. That man had ceased to become his father as he tortured Draco in ways harsher than ever simply because he had made mistakes in the private lessons. He shivered as he took of his clothes and proceeded to turn on the shower. 'Those are flashback I'd rather not have at the moment' he thought as he washed himself slowly. At least it had managed to successfully kill his boner. He laughed a bit. _Harry….. Saint potter….so perfect…_

He honestly had no idea what had possessed him to confess his true feelings to harry, but after all the things he did as a member of that toad Umbridge's squad and the unspeakable things he had done in this sixth year alone… He got out of the shower, dried off, put on a pair of silver and green boxers as he threw himself on his bed and smothered himself his pillow

Despite all his feeling in that fourth year, he hadn't admitted to himself how he felt until after Harry had come out of the third challenge covered in filth and shouting about how the dark lord was back. At that moment he feared for Harry's life as well as his own as he thought to himself_…Dear Merlin….I love him…._

Draco groaned as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. To make matters worse he had actually told Harry!

_Draco opened his eyes and saw he was looking at shining green eyes filled with grief and sadness along with a mop of black hair. 'Harry? Am—am I dreaming if I am..' "Harry..." Draco murmured… "L—love you..." He opened his eyes once more to see Harry's face briefly before he shot out of the chair and bolted out the door. After wards Madam Promfery had come in and gave him the clean bill of health but told him to return to his room at once and rest one more day before returning to his classes tomorrow._

Draco sighed once again_… I wonder if I'll see him tomorrow…. What will he say…._with that thought Draco closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Doubts and Denial

**Hello once again! Since I find myself with nothing to do I uploaded the next chapter ^-^ I hope you enjoy this and see you for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! T~T *Sighs*  
**

***bear in mind that I have no beta and one can only read their own writing so many times /.\ If there are mistakes I apologize! *Offers everyone cookies* **

**Rated for safety and future dreams/activity x)**

* * *

Harry looked down at the lifeless looking body of his rival Draco Malfoy and stared in horror once again at the bandages, blood still bleeding through as thoughts raced through his mind over and over a mile a minute and the horrible scene as he used the unknown curse that had been labeled 'for enemies'.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he thought;_ I didn't know the spell would do this! What if Snape hadn't come…even if Malfoy had been about to use an unforgivable this…it wasn't worth it. We may hate each other but… I don't want him dead…_'Harry looked down and was shocked to finally see Malfoy opening his eyes and saw he was looking up at him dazed with a look of shock and…something else in his eyes...He then opened his mouth and hoarsely spoke so lowly Harry had to lean in to hear. "Harry..." Malfoy murmured… "L—love you..." Harry stared down in shock not comprehending the words that had _just left the mouth of his arch rival._

'_Did…he just say what I think he said…' _Those where Harry's thoughts as he shot out of his chair and ran out the door of the hospital wing and ran to his common room ignoring all who tried to capture his attention. He practically shouted the password at the portrait of the fat lady as he raced up the stairs ignoring the questioning of his two best friends and the look of worry on their faces. He threw himself on his bed and used his wand to draws the curtains around him and placed a silencing charm.

'_What just happened? Did Malfoy hit his head when he was knocked back by the Sectumsempra…? Either way, it doesn't matter. I am not gay; I've been head over heels for Ginny all year. I love her personality, her hair, her curves, the way her eyes blaze when she's furious and decides to send one of her bat-boogey hexes at some unfortunate soul.' Harry frowned as he tried to come up with reasons why the Slytherin prince, who he had been following in order to prove he was a death eater, would say he loved him. 'Maybe he's just messing with me, or maybe he was so out of it he thought I was Parkinson.' There's no way he would actually be gay for me… I mean he's been a bloody git since we met and he's taken every opportunity to make me and my friends' life miserable…' _Harry sighed as he lied back frowning_. 'Maybe I should just forget about this and go to sleep. Potions is tomorrow and I need all the rest I can get before having to go deal with Severus fucking Snape…' _With that final thought Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Harry slept very little that night not being able to get the image of Malfoy lying on the hospital bed as he had said those words that were beginning to haunt him_. _Harry sighed as he slowly sat up and got out of bed; he then looked up and saw he was being stared at by all his roommates. Ron, surprisingly, looked wide awake and red faced proceeded to yell at Harry shaking him by the shoulders, "What was up with you yesterday? You disappear for hours then you finally appear and run right by us like there's something chasing after you! Don't you know how worried Hermione and I got?" Neville pulled Ron of Harry and shouted, "Ron, calm down! Give Harry a chance to explain…"

Harry quickly turned around suddenly feeling as if he couldn't face any of them and as he proceeded to get ready for the day told them the first thing that came to his mind. "Malfoy attacked me and we had a duel in the bathroom. I was running from Snape who looked like he was about to fucking murder me. I was really tired so I just went straight to sleep alright?"

Neville and Dean didn't look convinced but couldn't press further due to Ron's face turning even more red as he once again began to yell, "Malfoy, that bloody ferret!. Of course Snape probably didn't do -anything to his precious Slytherin and focused on punishing you and -

"Harry interrupted Ron's rant, "Ron, forget about it alright? They're both gits now come on, let's go eat. Ron's face returned to a normal color and his face brightened as he exclaimed, "food!" and he proceeded to run down the stairs shouting for harry and the others to hurry up. Harry sighed and quickly followed in order to be further interrogated by his fellow Gryffindors. When reaching the great hall they sat down and while Harry, Seamus, and Dean greeted Hermione and Ginny briefly, Ron promptly began to stuff his face.

Hermione went into full mother mode as she also began to question Harry, but he simply repeated the story he gave everyone else. Hermione frowned as she said, "Harry what did I say about that book? I told you not to use unknown spells! You have to report this to Professor McGonagall!"

"No!" Harry shouted, "It's fine, really I just won't use any other spells alright!" Hermione huffed but she looked appeased for the moment and began to eat. Ginny looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow silently questioning him, but harry simply sent her a small smile and began to eat. He looked up and his eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table and landed on the spot where his blond rival should be. He frowned slightly wondering why he wasn't there and silently worried a bit, "Is he still hurt? Is he coming to classes- I mean, I want to question him about what he said, but at the same time I'd rather not see him..."

Harry frowned as he got up and told everyone he was going to head to Potions early. He briefly glanced at Ginny and Dean and felt the small spark of jealousy he was accustomed to feeling when he looked at the couple. He turned around and began to head for the dungeons. '_See harry, you love Ginny, there's no reason to let Malfoy's supposed confession bother you! Not only is he a guy, but he's also a complete prat and your rival! His shiny hair, slightly feminine features and perfect body should have no affect on you...wait…did I just complement Malfoy in my mind…? What is wrong with me?" _Harry began to feel frustrated as he finally reached the potions class and walked in to find it empty except for the one person he was dreading to see…Draco Malfoy. Harry took a deep breath when he saw he hadn't been noticed and took the opportunity to look at him. 'He looks really pale…tired as well…he's probably still not feeling well…come on harry, be a man and just go talk to him.' Harry frowned at his own pep talk as he made his way over and stood right in front of Malfoy. When he was that Draco hadn't looked up he cleared his throat. Malfoy, startled, quickly looked up and looked up at Harry as if he was about to faint with a bit of fear in his eyes, that look quickly disappeared as if he had put on a mask and a confidant smirk graced his face. "Potter..." he drawled, "what brings you here so early, you are dreadful in potions yet I doubt a few extra minutes will do anything for your grades."

Harry rolled his eyes as he leaned on the desk and bluntly stated the question that had plagued him since the incident occurred, "Why did you say you loved me when you woke up yesterday?"

* * *

**Thank you and reviews are appreciated! ~3**


	3. Talking, doodles, and notes

Draco opened his eyes from a long and sleepless night and groaned as he knew he had to go to class today, along with even worse...most likely seeing Harry. He frowned as he slowly got up his still sore muscles protesting as he struggled to rub his eyes and proceed through his morning rituals in order to appear healthy and rested. As he walked out of his room and made his way over towards the exit he was stopped by his best friend Blaise. Blaise looked at Draco and quietly said,"What the hell is going on...". Draco waved his hand and calmly stated, "Nothing, seriously now come on I'm hungry" Blaise sighed but decided to let it go. As they began the walk to the great hall Draco spotted the Golden trio walk in and feeling a bit queasy stopped walking and told Blaise, "I just remembered! Professor Snape said he wanted to see me this morning, might as well go now and get to class early!" Before Blaise could protest Draco had already begun to sprint towards the potions classroom. Blaise sighed as he turned and walked through the doors of the great hall wondering what had upset Draco to make him run away.

Draco sighed as he finally reached the potions classroom and slumped against the wall sighing. _'look at me...how pathetic...running away just from the sight of him..' _Draco shook his head appalled by his own behavior and sat down at his desk setting up his materials for class before sitting down and simply doodling. A faint trace of a smile could be seen on his face as he finally felt relaxed not thinking and simply letting his hand lead and move the pen across the piece of parchment. When Draco came to his senses he paled as he saw he had been drawing none other than the golden boy who had been plaguing his thoughts. Unseen and unheard, said golden boy walked into the classroom and walked up to the front of Draco's desk, however he was unnoticed as Draco looked down at his doodle in horror.

Impatient, Harry cleared his throat. Draco startled, quickly looked up and to his dismay saw Harry. _'oh no he's here! What do I do? What do I say?'_ Draco once again began to feel sick as he debated quickly in his mind between running to hide or throwing up. Draco used every once of his energy to place his trade mark smirk on his face and said whatever came to his mind, most likely an insult. However he was freaking out so much on the inside he had no idea what words had come from his mouth. He looked up from beneath his eyelashes and saw Harry roll his eyes as he leaned on the desk and bluntly stated "Why did you say you loved me when you woke up yesterday?" Draco felt time stop and himself freeze as he struggled with responding. He was once again faced with a dilemma. _'Should I come up with an excuse...or use this as an opportunity to come clean and see where this takes me? I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen, he says no hits me, tells everyone and I become the laughing stock of the school and my father kills me..or he say's yes and we start something public or in secret which of course could never work either way...well I guess I'm just gonna go for it..Harry please don't hate me..' _

Draco stood up as he looked Harry in the eyes and tried to act as calm and in control as possible. "Why else would I have said it potter? Malfoys' don't say things unless they mean them. I've been...interested in you for a while now and I'm curious to start something and see where it goes...what do you say?" Draco saw Harry's mouth gape open at him as an adorable confused look appeared on Harry's face. Draco allowed a bemused expression to grace his face for a few seconds before once again placing his icy mask on and saying, "Well Potter? Cat got your tongue?"

Draco looked at Harry and saw him open and close his mouth a few times. "Come on Potter stop that, you'll catch flies." Draco smirked as he saw Harry's face show a brief flash of anger before he said, "You seriously expect me to believe you want me? How do I know this isn't some scheme to hand me over to Voldemort! Besides, I'm not gay! I like Ginny! A girl!" Draco put on a bored facade as he said, "Touchy potter, it almost sounds as if you're trying too hard to tell me you're not interested. Are you trying to convince me... or yourself?

Draco stared as Harry turned around running his fingers through his hair then turned back around and glared at him shouting, " I don't even like you, why would I date you!" Draco winced, '_Ouch...I already know that...but' _Draco gave Harry a look of indifference as he slowly made his way over to harry backing him up to a desk as he gave his most seductive smile and said in a sultry voice, "Are you sure Harry...I could give you so much more than the she weasel ever could..." Draco pressed light butterfly kisses on Harry neck, then lightly sucked on his collarbone _'he tastes good..I want to taste more...'_ he then briefly glanced up to harry's face feeling triumphant as he was presented with a slightly red-faced Harry. Draco cupped Harry's face as he slowly began to lean in when he felt himself pushed away. He caught himself before falling and was about to ask why he did that when Harry interrupted him and simply said. "Class is going to start soon." Then he walked away and sat at a desk far away from Draco's. Draco frowned as he slowly made his way over to his desk and looked down at his forgotten Harry doodle, _'So what now Harry...' _Draco put the drawing away as other students began to pile into the classroom and Professor Snape walked in as well already snapping at Longbottom for being in his way. Draco sighed as he listened to the brief lecture and at Snape's dismissal got up to get his and Blaise's supplies for the potion of the day. It was a simple review on making dreamless sleep potion. He sighed as he gathered his ingredients and turned around bumping into Harry. Draco said nothing as he pushed past him and made his way over to his work station sighing once again as he looked over at Blaise. "Let's finish this quickly so I can leave, get us a cauldron." Blaise rolled his eyes as he got up with only minimal protest. He glanced down at his desk to find a small folded note there. _'Where did this come from?'_ Draco opened it to see words that made his heart begin to race. **"Room of Requirement. 10 pm. We'll talk there" **Draco quickly looked over to Harry and to his surprise saw him looking at him as well. In a sign of confirmation he gave Harry the smallest of nods before looking back down at his work preparing his ingredients. _'He wants to talk! Wait, is this good or bad?! What should I do..what should I wear!'_ Draco fretted over all these things not noticing the strange looks he was receiving from his friend. They finished the potion in record time without speaking as the handed a vile over to Professor Snape, cleaned up, and just as Blaise was going to ask Draco if he wanted to work on some arithmacy work Draco had already raced off. _I'll work in the library for a bit and brainstorm on how to act. Then I'll go to History of Magic class, eat dinner really fast and go get ready! Harry...you won't know what hit you...' _

* * *

**_So what now ;) What will poor Harry do? Either way drama, mystery, and angst will come soon! _**

**_Reviews are appreciated! _**


	4. Encounter in the Room of Requirement

SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER~! SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY ;.; (Happy late holidays and New Year)

Here is a new chapter and I will post another one this week as well!

Thank you to those of you who have Favorited and followed this story! I'm honored and truly appreciate it!

Sorry about the mistakes, I have no one to review my work ^-^; I realize I made Snape the P.P in the last chapter. He's necessary and I'm not a fan of Slughorn. He'll still possibly show up. We'll see.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Not mine Blah Blah

* * *

Later that night, Harry sat in the common room staring at his book, although not truly focusing on the words. He nodded as if actually paying attention to Ron's diatribe about seeing Ginny and Dean being intimate; Hermione, ever the studious Gryffindor, was working on an essay. Rather than listen to his friend or work on his homework, Harry's mind began to race recalling the events earlier that day, beginning to panic over the meeting he himself had arranged with Draco.

_Why did I send that note to him…GAH I DID NOT THINK THIS THROUGH!_

_I've really fucked up this time…shit shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT! What am I going to do? What was I planning on doing? I need to know what he wants. I __**KNOW **__he's up to something…I'm just not sure what exactly. Is he planning on humiliating me? Is this something he needs to do for Voldemort…I KNOW he's a death eater, I just can't prove it. I need to figure this out and the best way is to try and get some answers out of him..I don't want him to try anything, but if worst come s, I can defend myself but…Should I just not go? No- If I don't show up it'll make things worse..Merlin knows what he'll do if I stand him up…Wait WHAT Stand him up? That makes it sound like I'm meeting him for a date or something…a date with Malfoy…WHAT AM I SAYING IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S A DATE…_

_I mean we are meeting late at night…in a private room…just the two of us...alone… **SHIT I REALLY DID NOT THINK THIS THROUGH! IT REALLY SOUNDS LIKE A DATE~**_

_Wait…calm down Harry... he should know it's just a meeting to discuss what happened before potions…. When he started doing that…and looking at me like…_

Harry began to turn red and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Hermione looked up at Harry curiously wondering what was on his mind to cause such an expression. Ron, not being the most observant fellow thought Harry was upset about his description of his latest news concerning Ginny and Dean's…activities in front of the portrait to the common room.

"Right, I mean what is she thinking, doing that kind of stuff where anyone can see! I'm glad you agree with me!" Ron yelled.

As he received no verbal response, he turned and looked at Harry noticing his friend was silently staring at the book in his lap.

"Oi Mate! You there? Harry!"

Harry jumped a bit and finally remembered what he was doing, silently reprimanding himself for ignoring his friend. "What is it?"

Ron frowned and looked at Harry, "You had this funny look on your face..." Hermione chimed in, "If you're feeling jealous you should talk to her about how you feel"

Harry paled a bit, and gave his best friends a slight smile. He quickly cast a tempus charm and paled a bit more when he noticed the hour of his meeting had drawn even closer, as the time read 9:40.

"I'm fine, really. I just remembered that I need to go to the library in order to finish my work." He stood up, gathering his things. "I'm going to just stay there to study as well so don't wait up for me alright!"

Without waiting for a response, Harry turned and walked out of the common room quickly as his comrades glanced at each other with confused expressions wondering about the odd behavior of their friend.

"Ron," Hermione began, "Don't you think something's been odd about Harry these days?" Ron looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean? Were you serious about Harry being jealous of Dean and Ginny?" Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure, I wanted to throw him off a bit to see how he'd react but...he didn't seem to really care..It has to be something else!" Ron frowned a bit then shrugged, "I guess that's good…not sure how I'd feel seeing my best mate and my baby sister together. We could try asking him, although he probably won't tell us anything." Hermione sighed. "You're right, let's just keep an eye on him for now….

D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H

Under the security of his invisibility cloak, Harry briskly made his way towards the room of requirement fretting over what fate had in store for him. As he finally arrived at the wall where the room normally appeared he closed his eyes as he was about to ask the room to appear, when a voice stated.

"Move Potter, I know exactly what we need." Startled, Harry turned around quickly, nearly bumping into Draco, as he hadn't noticed how close he was. Draco merely smirked and began to walk forward through the door that had just appeared. Harry quickly followed and was shocked to see what Draco had asked for.

Wide-eyed, Harry looked around at the simple and cozy room that had appeared, a medium sized expensive looking couch and a rather large fireplace raged in front of it. Harry looked over at Draco who had already begun to walk over to the couch and followed sitting down next to him. Harry made no move to speak as he noticed the trace-like way Draco was staring into the fire. Harry watched him as he seemed to be struggling with something. Deciding he needed to move things along, almost reluctantly, Harry spoke interrupting the tranquil atmosphere.

"Malfoy, about earlier today…"

"Wait Potter", Malfoy interrupted turning his body in order to face him simultaneously moving closer, "Let me speak first". Not even allowing Harry a chance to argue he continued. "I apologize for how...forward I was earlier today. I let my emotions get the best of me. I can understand your cautiousness and reluctance in accepting me; however I truly have no ulterior motive. My actions and words were and are based solely on my own selfish desires." Malfoy blushed a bit and looked down, then as if gathering courage to continue, he looked back up staring into Harry's eyes as he bit on his bottom lip contemplating how to continue. "I… have always admired you.. My actions in the past were the result of jealousy and the expectations of those around me, particularly my family. However I am willing to change this in order to be with you… I will go against the dark ways of my family and individuals in my own house, all I ask is the chance to prove myself to you. "

As he finished that statement he leaned closer to Harry who was struggling to process what he was hearing.

_What...does he seriously have feelings for me..he seems really worried about how I'm going to respond.. How am I going to respond?! I need to reject him obviously, I mean I'm not into guys but… he seems so ..nervous…If he really wants to change sides maybe I can help him as a friend. _

Having made up his mind Harry opened his mouth to illuminate Draco concerning his thoughts when he suddenly felt himself pushed backwards onto the couch as he felt arms almost timidly wrap themselves around his waist and felt lips press lightly against his own. Shocked, he remained frozen as Draco's soft lips moved slowly against his attempting to coax a response. His own had just begun to move against the others when Harry's brain suddenly kicked itself back into gear as he none to gently pushed Draco away.

"Malfoy." Harry began, "I can't return your feelings" He looked at Draco and felt his heart almost stop as he saw an absolutely heartbroken expression strike his face for a moment before the icy mask came into place. As the image of that expression engraved itself into his mind he changed his slightly rehearsed rejection slightly. "Those are my feelings as of right now. I don't know what will occur in the future, so I can't say I will never return them." A small smile graced Draco's lips for an instant before slipping away.

Harry blushed a bit and looked down, then continued. "If you want to prove your feelings to me and show me how serious you are then even though I can't say yes to a relationship at the moment, are you willing to still switch sides and work together as friends?

Harry glanced over as his eyes barely registered the blur that was Draco crushing his body against his once again wrapping itself tightly around him as he heard the muffled voice of Draco against his chest.  
"Of course I'll still switch sides you stupid Gryffindor. There is absolutely no way I am letting you out of my sight. You my lovely scar heard are a trouble magnet."

Amused Harry snorted and replied, "I don't go looking for trouble Malfoy, trouble finds me."

Draco rolled his eyes tightening his grip around Harry as he stated in a bored tone, "This coming from the one who followed a troll, walked into a chamber with a basilisk, chased after a criminal and a werewolf, and willingly walked into an obvious trap."

Harry flushed a bit. _So I've made a couple of bad decisions along the way…I managed to get out every time _

Harry looked down at the slightly thinner body holding him and said, "I've managed every time."

Draco merely hummed in response. Harry closed his eyes enjoying the calm atmosphere.

_This feels…nice...holding him and being held by him…he smells really good… like green apples and something else..._

Harry blushed at his thoughts and closed his eyes holding the others' warm body against his gently.

_maybe I really do…no. _

Realizing what he was doing, Harry shook his head and pushed Draco away. "Malfoy, we'll be working together from now on, but I still don't like you alright." He stated this looking away slightly flushed, sitting up and crossing his arms, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

Looking up, with a more confident look Draco smirked and sat up slightly leaning over and lightly kissed the base of Harry's throat. "Don't Worry" He murmured. "I'll have you falling in love with me too before you know it… I won't let you down and I won't let anything hurt you."

* * *

Reviews are welcomed~!


	5. Those Damn Butterflies

**I promised a new chapter this week~! Today was the only day I could upload it as I'm going to be busy for the rest of the week. New chapter will most likely be updated some time next week or the week after :) **

**I do not own Harry Potter...No matter how much I may desire to. **

* * *

Draco stared at himself in the mirror attempting to fix what he believed to be a misplaced hair, although it was only a product of his nerve wracked mind. He frowned leaning close to the mirror, looking at his reflection and cursing the dark circles under his eyes.

_Damn you! I need to be perfect for tonight. Nothing can go wrong. I need to go assuage my dear Gryffindor's fears and then…..SEDUCTION TIME! _

Draco grinned as he flashed his best smile at his own reflection then walked out of the bathroom casting a tempus charm to check the time.

_There's still an hour 'till 10…I could sneak into the kitchens for a late night snack…no I'd better not risk puking from nerves... Wait what am I saying? I'm Draco Malfoy. Ice Prince. I don't get nervous. I don't get sweaty palms and I especially __**DON'T**__ get butterflies in my stomach over anybody….crap…stop fluttering in there we still have a while to go...on second thought flutter away now and then leave me alone when the time comes..Geez I'm freaking out so badly I'm talking to the metaphorical butterflies…_

Draco turned and banged his head against the wall.

"Calm the fuck down" Draco whispered, "You can do this…It's just potter…Just...Harry…" Draco closed his eyes as he imagined Harry being overjoyed at his full confession and taking him into his arms. He sighed.

"Yeah right, there's a shit chance that's going to happen." Draco frowned as he finished getting dressed and walked out into the Slytherin common room towards the exit ignoring the glares and curious glances of his housemate who were silently pondering where the Slytherin prince would be going at this hour.

Blaise stood by the exit. "And just where are you going at this hour?"

Draco rolled his eyes and replied,"No where mother I'll be back soon alright?"

Blaise frowned and shrugged. "Don't come back to late okay?"

"Fine"

Draco walked past him and stepped out into the cool musk air of the dungeon.

_Better to leave a bit early than stay in there a moment longer. Not like I'll be alone...I mean the butterflies are still here. _

Draco began the somewhat long walk to the wall where the room normally appears. Wondering what would occur and how Harry would react to his advances

_Harry..._

…_._

_Fuck you metaphorical butterflies. I told you to flutter not flap like your worthless fucking lives depend on it!_

_..._

_Still talking to the butterflies….Damn you butterflies…and damn you too Potter…with those green eyes… _

_GOD DAMMIT ENOUGH BUTTERFLIES~!_

Draco stopped and leaned against a wall closing his eyes…

_He'd hate me if I tried anything...should I still just take the chance…would he even be willing to trust me..? _

He snorted at his own foolishness. _Why would he ever trust me? After all I've done... _

Draco opened his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching. Hidden by the dark he noticed said golden boy approaching the wall where the room often appeared. He began moving towards it as well when he realized if he wanted things to go his way he would need to create the setting.

_Knowing him he'll create some boring drab little room with nothing in it…well we could always use the floor... WHOA THERE NOT THE TIME_

He shook his head to clear his mind as he said rather quietly blushing a bit from his previous thoughts. "Move Potter, I know exactly what we need." Harry turned around quickly, almost bumping into him as he apparently hadn't noticed the proximity between the two. Draco offered a quick smirk and walked through the door that had just appeared.

_How like him to not pay attention to his surroundings. .. Then again I doubt he ever notices me..._

Draco glanced at Harry and noticed him looking around in surprise.

_Does he like it…? I think it's perfect! Real cozy!_

Draco walked to the couch and gently sat down. He felt the couch sink a bit more as Harry's weight was soon added. Seeing as Harry didn't seem to want to start discussing anything he turned his head towards the fire and stared at it in order to avoid looking at Harry. A good amount of time passed with nothing but silence between the two.

_Should I say something? Do something? Wait for him to start since __**he**__ asked __**me? **_As he struggled with how to play this, Draco was taken out of his inner turmoil as he heard Harry say_**, **_"Malfoy, about earlier today…"

_I knew it! He's going to reject me! No! I just need a little chance… I need to start things off! He needs to know how I really feel!_

"Wait Potter", Draco interrupted turning and moving closer, "Let me talk first".

_Keep going Keep going_

"I apologize for how...forward I was earlier today. I let my emotions get the best of me. I can understand your cautiousness and reluctance in accepting me; however I truly have no ulterior motive. My actions and words were and are based solely on my own selfish desires." Draco blushed a bit and looked down.

_Wow that was a bit embarrassing …I wonder what he's thinking.. I hope he's at least as nervous as I am… Butterflies are you in his stomach as well? I hope so… _

_Come on Draco; look up, just a peek…_

Draco looked back up and was shocked to see Harry's eyes on him.

_He's actually listening to what I'm saying! Don't ruin this Draco!_

He chewed at his bottom lip, a nervous tick he had been unable to shake off from childhood then continued. "I… have always admired you... My actions in the past were the result of jealousy and the expectations of those around me, particularly my family. However I am willing to change this in order to be with you… I will go against the dark ways of my family and individuals in my own house, all I ask is the chance to prove myself to you. "

As he finished that statement he leaned closer to Harry.

_Now scar head process that for a bit… then... you are most definitely all mine! _

As Draco saw Harry about to reply he panicked.

_I don't want to hear him yet! What if he hates me! Quick, I have to do something! _

Before he realized it, his body moved of its own accord practically pouncing on his one and only favorite Gryffindor. He felt them fall against the couch as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pressed his lips lightly against Harry's. Draco kissed Harry softly, trying to convey how nervous he was feeling without having to admit it out loud.

_So soft….whoa there Butterflies, who said you, could throw a party in there. _

All too soon Draco felt himself being pushed away. He looked up at Harry as he heard him say a bit breathlessly.

"Malfoy, I can't return your feelings"

Draco felt everything freeze as he actually felt his heart break into two and fall into the bit of his stomach. He swallowed the lump in his throat and schooled his features.

_Of course not…I already knew that...a guy can dream right../_

Draco looked down then back up as he saw a peculiar expression cross the face of the object of his now proven unrequited love.

"Those are my feelings as of right now. I don't know what will occur in the future, so I can't say I will never return them." Once Harry stated these words Draco felt a glimmer of hope as he felt himself smile then let it fall away when he noticed Harry was not finished with his response. He looked at Harry and saw him blush, look down and continue. "If you want to prove your feeling and you want to show me how serious you are then even though I can't say yes to a relationship at the moment, are you willing to still switch sides and work together as friends?

Once Draco heard those words he couldn't control the happiness he felt within. He once again threw himself against his beloved and wrapping himself tightly against him afraid it was a dream about to slip away. Draco buried his face against Harry's chest not wanting him to see the absolutely ridiculously happy grin that had plastered itself upon his face.

_Idiot, tell him yes!_

Draco mentally slapped himself as he realized he had yet to reply to Harry's offer quickly said,  
"Of course I'll still switch sides you stupid Gryffindor. There is absolutely no way I am letting you out of my sight. You my lovely scar heard are a trouble magnet."

He smiled as he saw an amused expression on Harry's face as he replied, "I don't go looking for trouble Malfoy, trouble finds me."

_Oh is that so? I recall all those times you and the other members of the golden trios went off on 'adventures' scaring and worrying the shit out of me…_

Draco rolled his eyes tightening his grip around Harry and countered, "This coming from the one who followed a troll, walked into a chamber with a basilisk, chased after a criminal and a werewolf, and willingly walked into an obvious trap."

He smirked as he saw his golden boy flush and retort, "I've managed every time."

Draco merely hummed in response and leaned against him closing his eyes

_How many times have I dreamed about being held by him...?_

He felt his face heat up more as he felt those surprisingly strong arms wrap themselves around his body.

_This is nice...I could just..._

To say Draco was startled when he felt himself roughly pushed away would be an understatement.

He scowled at being manhandled in the wrong way but stopped himself from questioning Harry's actions as he heard him say, "Malfoy, we'll be working together from now on, but I still don't like you alright." He stopped and looked away slightly flushed, sat up and crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact with Draco.

_I'll jump him later…I don't want to scare him off just yet… besides...I think he has butterflies too…_

Draco smirked and sat up slightly leaning over and lightly kissing the base of Harry's throat. "Don't Worry" He murmured to him. "I'll have you falling in love with me too before you know it… I won't let you down and I won't let anything hurt you."

He felt Harry stiffen then relax as he replied... "I hope so."

They sat together in silence contemplating all which had been said.

Draco stifled a yawn, as he leaned against Harry a bit more.

_He really is too comfortable for his own good… how can I not just snuggle up to him?!_

Draco looked up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes and smiled seeing Harry had fallen asleep.

_So cute…I think I want to..._

Draco leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his loves cheek. Then leaned against him once again and drifted off as well.

D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~D~H~

Draco felt something shaking his shoulder gently. He mumbled a quiet "Fuck off" and curled up against the body of warmth attempting to wake him from a blissful dream.

"Malfoy….Malfoy….DRACO!"

Draco shot up looking around widely not recognizing his whereabouts. He then recalled where he was and calmed his features putting on a lazy smile and stretching slowly; fully aware he was giving Harry a peek as to what lay underneath his sweater. "Good Morning Potter…Pleasant dreams…?" He smiled sweetly as he saw Harry flush a bit and look away before he turned back and pronounce in a rather loud voice. "We really should get going…"

Draco leaned over once again closing the distance between them and pleasantly announced, "I'd be much more content staying right here...you are warm and comfortable and I have no intention of moving." Having stated his piece Draco once again curled up to Harry.

Harry stared down at him and deadpanned. "We can't just stay here you know. My friends are probably wondering where I am, your friends are-

"What friends? I-"

"Are probably also worried and I can't believe I'm saying this but, we have classes to attend"

"Let's just ditch"

"Hermione would kill me"

"Don't worry I'd hold her off"

"You and what army?"

"Who needs one?

"You would against her. Then Ron would help her out of course"

"So what, the weasel hardly counts"

"Don't call him that."

"Why not! He calls me ferret"

Harry snickered. "A well deserved nickname. The one good thing Barty Crouch Jr. did when he passed himself as Mad-Eye"

Draco lightly smacked Harry's shoulder. "Shut up. Don't you realize how horrible that was? I was thrown into the darkest smelliest most disgusting pit of hell."

"Don't exaggerate he just put you down someone's pants"

"Exactly! Do you realize how filthy Goyle's pants are?!" Draco shivered. "It was horrible!" Harry couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and snorted. "Poor you".

Draco pouted. "Seriously! You have no idea how horrible that was!" Draco smiled as he saw the hysterics Harry was in, despite them being at his expense.

_His laugh is too adorable! Not to mention the way we were just bickering was totally flirty. Does he even realize it? He's right though, we've been here way to long and someone will definitely report to father if I don't show up to class. Somehow he always seems to know everything..._.

Draco stood up and stretched once again and cast a tempus charm.

_Holy shit it's almost 7! There is no way I'll be able to get ready if I take a shower. I'll just have to go like this._

Draco realized how badly they needed to leave and halfheartedly alerted Harry to the current time

"WHAT? I NEED TO GET ALL MY STUFF READY! CRAP! BYE DRACO, MEET ME IN THE LIBRARY SO WE CAN TALK TO RON AND HERMIONE ABOUT YOU JOINING US!" With that Harry took off without giving Draco a chance to reply.

He stood there for a moment before blushing as he realized Harry and called him Draco again.

He sighed happily then groaned. "How am I going to deal with that know-it-all and the weasel? It'll be next to impossible to get them to like me let alone trust me. " He walked out of the room and grumbled about how horrible they're meeting was going to be as well as went on to himself about interfering Gryffindorks. He smiled as he looked out a window and saw a butterfly resting.

"About time you actually showed up. Tell your friends to stay away from me…they can go to Harry instead." Pleased with himself for informing the butterfly as to what to do, he went off on his way to collect his things before class.

Unknown to Draco, someone had seen Harry race out of the room followed by Draco and was very displeased with what they had seen.

"What the hell is he doing with him? Just who does he think he is…? Just wait you bastard….."

* * *

**Now just who could that be?**

_**Review button: Feed me!**_


	6. Why Can't We Be Friends

Harry raced through the halls, just barely remembering to conceal himself under the security of his cloak. When arriving at the entrance to the common room, he revealed himself to the fat lady and breathlessly gave the password. As he walked in he realized sneaking up to his room would prove to be impossible as the two people he wanted to hide from at the moment were already sitting there seemingly waiting for him. Harry flinched a bit and looked down as he felt uncomfortable being the target of Hermionie's harsh yet worried glare.

"And just where have you been?" Hermionie questioned, her calm voice a stark contrast to her slightly outraged face.

_Bollocks, I'm not ready for this yet! Then again might as well get it over with right? It'll be like ripping off a band-aid. Obviously I won't tell them where I spent the night or the fact that Malfoy is apparently in love with me, but they need to know the gist of things. _

Harry took a breath, then looking up he flashed his best friends a smile and quickly said, "I met with Malfoy this morning, apparently he wants to switch sides, and we're kinda friends now so we're gonna meet him at the library together so you three can talk okay, be right back ?!" Practically shouting by the end of his explanation, he ran upstairs to get his things without bothering to wait for a response. It was highly likely he wouldn't have even received one as both of his friends were staring at the spot where he had just stood, faces mixed with expressions of astonishment, shock and horror all at once.

Harry laughed a bit as he quickly got ready for the day, assembling all his assignments and such.

_Can't really blame them for being shocked, I mean couple of days ago if someone had told me I would be getting __it on__, I mean __**along**__ with Malfoy I'd have told them to check themselves into Saint Mungo's. This is kinda insane, but I think I like it.. There's clearly more to Malfoy then I thought, I mean not only is he kinda a riot, but he...loves me? I mean me of all people, and not just that, he's willing to leave his family and their for my sake!? I never would have thought him capable of such...sacrifice, and loyalty...I hope I can reciprocate everthing, although I don't know what to do about the fact he wants a relationship. _

Harry scowled a bit.

_Confident jerk, getting all smooth and telling me I'm going to fall in love with him, like I'm some swooning school girl. _

Harry blushed a bit. Despite his slight adversity to the idea of being in a relationship with another boy, let alone that boy being Malfoy, he felt a flutter in his stomach at the idea of someone caring about him and watching out for him. Something he had never had growing up. As he walked back down the soft smile on his face turned into a full-blown grin upon seeing his friends still frozen in the same seemingly perpetual state of shock.

"Uh guys, I'm hungry so if you could just unfreeze and then we can.."

It was as if the play and fast forward button had both been pushed, as both Ron and Hermionie rushed at Harry. Ron put his hands on Harry's shoulders and frantically rocked him back and forth so fast and hard he could have sworn he felt his teeth rattle in his skull. Simultaneously, Hermionie was hysterically waving her wand around and muttering a vast number of unknown spells.

"Have you gone mad?!" Ron exclaimed."Don't worry", Hermionie quite literally shrieked, "I'll find which spell Malfoy used on you."

A bit amused, but mostly annoyed, Harry pushed them away and frowned. "Guys, Draco hasn't done anythi-"

"OH IT'S DRACO NOW?!" Ron thundered looking fairly stricken. Harry huffed and replied, "I told you we're friends now, of _my _o_wn free will_, and he want's to help us and he's willing to talk, you should as well."

Hermionie looked torn between concern and hysterics as she exhaled loudly. "Harry, don't you think it's more likely that he wants something from you?" "Maybe he-"

"That ferret wants info to take to You-know-who!" Ron interrupted. "Don't let him trick you Harry, he's using you!"

Harry's face transformed from a hurt grimace to an icy stare as he looked at his two friends. "You guys don't think I'm smart enough to see through a trick"

Hermionie quickly replied, "Of course you are but-"

Harry cut in, voice completely cool,"And aren't you the one always going on about House Unity and second chances?"

"Yes but-"

"Also you think he must be using me! He has to be up to something? He can't just want to be my friend, he can't just possibly like me?!" Harry's voice began to quiver a bit, "He can't just want to spend time with me as Harry..."

Harry composed himself and briskly walked towards the exit. He paused and turned to glance at them. "After dinner I'll be meeting _Draco _at the library. If you change your minds and decide to trust me on this, feel free to show up. If not, we'll definitely be okay without you."

With those slightly ominous words of parting, Harry turned and made his way towards the great hall for breakfast.

_Why did I get so upset at them. I know better than anyone how shocking it is that I enjoyed and want to spend more time with Draco, and yet I went ballistic when they questioned his motives, something I myself did! Is it because a part of me still doubts this? Is this some elaborate prank or plan in order to make me lower my guard? No. If this..thing is going to work, I need to trust him. He wants to spend time with me. He wants to switch sides. He said he **loves** me...although I still don't understand how he could. There is nothing extraordinary or even interesting about me. No compelling looks, charm, intelligence. Strip away my title and fame, and all that's left is ordinary useless Harry.._

Harry walked in and sat down at the edge of the Griffindor table, grabbing a muffin and taking an angry bite out of it. Poor muffin, such brutality when it's only crime was its calorie intake. He glanced up to the Slytherin table, and searched out a pair of grey eyes. As he made contact he felt a small smile grace his face which grew as his silent greeting was returned subtly. His view was blocked as Neville sat down in front of him.

"Good Morning Harry" Neville greeted cheerily. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Harry stared for a few seconds before replying ever so eloquently, "huh?"

Neville smiled a bit. "You were making moony eyes, and had that look on your face, the one that always means "_Wow, I think your pretty and I'm kinda into you."._

Harry gawked and spluttered, "No, what-I mean, I don't-"

Neville grinned and responded, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I say go for it." Harry continued to stare shocked as he shook his head slowly and stood, leaving with a stunned and slightly dismayed look plastered upon his face.

_Was I really looking at Draco with that kind of look? I couldn't have, I mean, he's a guy and we're barely even friends. I mean I like Ginny right? _Harry stopped in his tracks as he realized his stomach no longer flipped at the thought of Ginerva Weasley. He closed his eyes and imagined Draco and Ginny both standing in front of him looking at him with tender expressions. He felt himself move and as he was about to reach where they stood, their hands extended towards him and with out thinking he instinctively reached out and grabbed a hand. When he looked up he saw the hand he held was Draco's. That loving and tender expression on his face brought about a smile on his own and he felt his face grow hot and insides flutter. He then recoiled and opened his eyes, once again in the hallway. He groaned and brought his hands to his face. _Oh no. Harry Potter thy new title is love struck school girl. Draco's ego is going to be even more impossible to deal with. _

Sighing he once again began walking towards his first class of the day. Harry went through the day mechanically, oblivious to the glimpses thrown his way by his friends. As his last class mercifully came to an end, he rushed out and made his way to the library looking around and was happy to see Draco already sitting at a table in the corner, quill swiftly darting about his page. Harry smirked and made his way to Draco the long way, coming up on his side behind him. He leaned in close and positively purred quietly, "Hey baby, is this seat taken?" Draco then fell off his chair, without an ounce of grace and looked up at Harry in shock, is face quite the lovely shade of red.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Harry laughed and reached down to help Draco up. He mockingly mimed dusting Draco off and smiled. "There, all better." Harry then sat down and blinked innocently at Draco as he reclaimed his seat. Draco looked around then leaned forward. "Baby huh?" He stated in a hushed tone. Harry blushed a bit and looked away scratching the back of his head.

_Way to go, you totally did not think that one all the way through huh_

Harry coughed and cleared his throat then said, "I don't know if Ron and Hermionie are coming, they weren't exactly thrilled this morning." It was then Draco's turn to laugh as he replied, "I could have told you that, I doubt they'll accept us and I also don't expect them to make an appearance." Draco then made a noise similar to a snort, which Harry found absolutely adorable, although Draco would most likely disagree and deny it, "Why would they bother with me, I've insulted them both, I'm not exactly shocked at their skepticism. I don't really deserve this chance at friendship." Draco then looked down and had an utterly lost look on this face that made Harry's heart clench dangerously and his lungs stop.

"I don't deserve you"

Harry shook his head. _Oh no you don't, not when I'm pretty sure I've finally sorted things out and gotten a handle on everything. _Harry took Draco's hand in his and used his other one to tilt Draco's face back towards his making eye contact.

"Hey, don't talk like that, I mean you're kinda stuck with me now. I'm not going anywhere without a fight. Okay?" Harry felt like he could once again breath as a Draco smiled shyly at him then glanced down at their intertwined fingers. Harry looked up and to his amazement saw Hermionie and Ron making their way over. He pulled his hand away from Draco's after giving it a light squeeze.

Harry smiled and said, "Let's not overwhelm them okay? They showed up, so let's take this slowly alright."

Draco was practically glowing as he replied somewhat in a daze, still looking at the space on the table where their intertwined hands laid only moments ago, "Okay..." As the chairs in front of them scraped and protested as they were dragged out, Hermionie and Ron sat down looking quite awkward and uncomfortable. No one spoke for a few moments.

_I should say something right? I mean I am the mutual friend. How can I ease the tension a bit.._

Harry opened his mouth to thank his friends for giving this a chance, when Draco began to speak first. "Look...Granger and...Weasley.. before we get into this I want to start this little gathering by apologizing for the harsh words and torment I have inflicted upon you in the past. I hope for, but do not expect your forgiveness and acceptance, but regardless I plan on being friends with Harry here and aiding him in any way I can.

Ron frowned and after a beat or two said, "This doesn't mean everything before now is okay, and I still don't like you or trust you, but I'll overlook this for Harry okay? Not for you ferret."

Harry reached over the table to smack Ron on the arm. "Hey, no name calling alright?" He grinned a bit though, Ron's words while a bit harsh, still let him know Ron was not against him and was willing to try. He turned his happy gaze upon Hermionie, feeling his somewhat elated expression slip off his face as he looked at Hermionie who was looking down biting her lip.

"Hermionie...?" Hermione looked up at Draco and stated. "I won't be able to forgive you for a long time, and I don't like you either. All those times you insulted me by calling me a mudblood or other degrading and hurtful names or comments, made me feel extremely horrible, until I was able to feel confident with who I am. I won't go against this, but for the moment I refuse to work with him or be around him" With that, she stood and left. Ron gave Harry one last look and Draco one last slightly heated glare and left to follow after her.

Harry let out a sigh. _If just the idea of being friends is barely tolerable, how would they ever accept a relationship between us..._

Harry put his arm around Draco in a friendly gesture of comfort and said, "Well, that wasn't so bad"

"It was perfect" Draco deadpanned. Harry stood up, pulling Draco with him and once again put his arm on his shoulder. "Fancy a walk?"

Draco's face lit up as he replied, "Sure"

Harry smiled and helped Draco clean up his stuff as he hummed.

"What is that your humming?" Draco asked curiously. Harry smiled and replied in a sing-song voice, "Why can't we be friends".


End file.
